Steel framing is a building technique that uses interconnected vertical and horizontal members to form a skeleton framework for a building. Once the framework has been constructed, the floors, roof and walls of the building are attached to and supported by the frame. This type of building technique is in common use. As well as vertical and horizontal members, a steel box frame typically requires diagonal bracing between the horizontal and vertical members in a number of key locations to provide structural stiffness. It can be difficult to use this type of construction method for modular construction, as the requirement for diagonal bracing can place significant limits on the number of different ways that the individual modules can be assembled.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.